


Spezzatino

by MrKakuya



Series: A collection of Ezio/Altair one-shots [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1457098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrKakuya/pseuds/MrKakuya





	Spezzatino

刺客从来不按日程表工作。这就是他们在星期二下午三点窝在家里看电视的原因。Altair还穿着睡衣，Ezio刚从健身房回来，还没换下他的运动背心。外面飘着小雨，室内光线泛白，略显昏沉。  
电视上正放着给家庭主妇们看的午间喜剧，而Altair，从趴在沙发上的Ezio的角度看去，看得饶有兴致。他手边的茶几上放着一包撕开了口的薯片，Altair那只完好的、难得没带手套的手会时不时探进去拿点吃的。  
Ezio想知道那是什么口味，但是他懒得伸手。  
不过相比之下他显然有力气把Altair的手从他膝头拽过来。  
Altair瞥了他一眼，对他莫名其妙的举动不予置评。他把Altair的手掰到一个适合下口的角度，把他的手指含进了嘴里。那上面沾着薯片的粉末。  
“...Spezzatino.”  
“什么？”Altair没有抽回手。他居高临下地对Ezio挑起了眉毛。  
“意大利红烩。”Ezio用英语含混地重复了一遍，舌尖在Altair的指尖打了个转儿。“味道太冲，有点咸了。”  
Altair对他的评价不以为然。“大少爷习气。”他哼了一声，把注意力转回了电视节目上。Ezio轻轻咬了一下他的食指关节以示抗议。  
“大少爷又不是不会做菜。下次给你做红烩尝尝。”  
“行。”Altair动了动身子，更多地侧向Ezio，好像Ezio没有咬疼他，却终于引起了他的兴趣似的。他用大拇指扣住了Ezio的下巴，稍稍用力让他抬起头来。“你很无聊？”他金色的眼睛平静地望着Ezio，好像他的生活中从来没有血腥和死亡，只有像这样和Ezio靠在一起消磨时间的一个又一个下午。  
Ezio咧嘴笑了笑，低头吻了一下Altair的指尖，发出细微而清晰的“啵”的一声。“别看肥皂剧了，”他说，“我有更有趣的事情可做。”  
那天下午余下的时间他们谁都没空再去管开着的电视、受潮的薯片，或者意大利红烩了。


End file.
